<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【呈丘】伊甸 续 by peach2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061723">【呈丘】伊甸 续</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2'>peach2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BDSM<br/>姜罚✓<br/>电击✓<br/>失禁✓<br/>潮吹✓<br/>不科学性行为✓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), 呈丘, 贺呈/丘哥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【呈丘】伊甸 续</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊甸后续</p><p>带孩子久了，丘无聊起来，于是等小崽子们都睡了之后，悄悄溜了出去，和兄弟们约去泡吧。</p><p>女人的唇馨香甜软，叼着一块巧克力，胸脯好似一大团棉花，酥酥麻麻地蹭上了丘的手臂，旁边女人的起哄撒娇也犹如蜜糖。</p><p>“丘哥，莉莉好久没见你了，今天一定要好好安慰她！”</p><p>虽然对女人并没有什么兴趣，但风流潇洒的丘哥是不会拒绝美人的，他眼神朦胧，微勾着嘴角，就着女人的唇叼走了半块巧克力，然后赢来了一大片起哄声。</p><p>酒气撩人，酒杯中斑斓的色块缓缓地蔓延了一地，丘靠着女人的香肩，失去了意识。</p><p>……</p><p>丘是在伊甸醒过来的，就在那张大床上，窗外明亮的阳光直射进来，看样子已经快中午了。</p><p>而贺呈就交叠着双腿坐在床边看书，穿着白色的衬衣，脸上没有表情，看不出喜怒。</p><p>“贺呈……”嗓子哑得吓了丘自己一跳。</p><p>贺呈闻言抬起了眼皮，看了丘一眼，用下巴点了点床头，丘看过去，那里放着一大杯水，丘正干渴得要命，心想贺呈真是贴心，欣喜地举起水杯，“咕嘟咕嘟”一口气喝了个干净。</p><p>看丘喝完了水，恢复了精神，贺呈终于放下了书，起身走到窗边，手一挥拉上了窗帘，室内顿时陷入昏暗。</p><p>贺呈居高临下，冰冷的眸子看着床上还搞不清状况的丘，微微眯了眯眼，开口的语气几乎能结霜。</p><p>“一，直呼主人的名字。”</p><p>“啊？”丘突然意识到了什么，但还没待他反应过来，贺呈已经开始继续罗列他的罪状。</p><p>“二，喝水之前不对主人表示感谢。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“三——”贺呈语气愈冷:“半夜出去偷腥，睡在女人怀里。”</p><p>“我没有！”</p><p>丘听见“偷腥”两个字，顿时无名火起，那不过是个玩笑，连接吻都算不上，怎么就能算是偷了腥，但很明显，贺呈并不打算听他解释。</p><p>“四，随意打断主人的话。”</p><p>丘在贺呈毒蛇般的目光中，还是闭上了嘴。</p><p>“我知道你想解释什么。”贺呈放平了语气，回头取出了消毒棉签，慢条斯理地擦着手，看着他的动作，丘隐隐紧张起来。</p><p>“如果你和她真的发生了什么，那么你醒来的地方就不会是这里……而是刑室。”</p><p>“不过这不代表你今天不会受罚。”</p><p>贺呈做好了消毒，重新看回丘。</p><p>“既然你精力这么旺盛，我就帮你发泄一下。”</p><p>“我……”丘有种不好的预感。</p><p>“你应该说，谢谢主人。”</p><p>丘几乎瑟缩了一下，还是顺从了，开口道:“谢谢主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘被命令去洗澡，但这次不一样，贺呈竟然取了椅子坐在旁边，眼神不带温度地看着他，视线随着水流滑遍全身。</p><p>酒气已被冲洗干净，但丘为难地看了看下身，他被贺呈的视线盯得有了反应，但更重要的是，昨天的酒已经全部化为尿液，积满了膀胱，酸胀的尿意甚至比酥麻的欲望更折磨人。</p><p>丘犹豫了一会，最终放弃了擅自走到马桶边排泄的想法，忍着羞耻对他的主人开了口:“主人，我可以……上厕所吗？”</p><p>终于想起自己的身份了，贺呈满意地勾起了唇角，而后从旁边的柜子里取出了一块厚厚的白毛巾，铺在了腿上，接着，看着丘，抬手拍了拍大腿。</p><p>丘有点迷茫，没有搞清贺呈的意思，好在贺呈并没有为难他，而是贴心地告诉了他该做的事。</p><p>“坐上来。”</p><p>又来了，丘心跳加速，那种被掌控的战栗感又出现了。</p><p>他按照贺呈的示意，背对着贺呈，张开双腿，像被把尿一样，坐到了贺呈的大腿上。然后在期待和恐惧中，贺呈的手抚上班他半勃起的性器。</p><p>尿意混杂着欲望，丘尽力忍住下体的勃发，但他清楚地感受到贺呈的手剥开了那一层包皮，露出了最嫩的皮肉，接着，一个冰凉的硬物抵住了酸麻敏感的铃口……</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>丘狠狠抽了口气，手猛地攥住了贺呈的西裤，不敢相信地低头看下去，然后全身颤抖起来——贺呈捏着一根金属棒，竟然顶进了自己的尿道。</p><p>从未被进入过的窄细尿道敏感极了，被带着纹路的金属棒摩擦插入，阴茎瞬间就硬了起来，丘颤抖着仰起头，觉得自己已经忍不住了，但尿液和其他液体都被无情地堵住，疼痛、酸胀和酥麻几乎让他失去理智。</p><p>丘敏感的反应取悦了贺呈，耳边的声音甚至带着笑意:“先清理肠道。”</p><p>丘反应了几秒钟才明白了贺呈的意思，努力平缓呼吸，颤抖着回答:“谢谢主人。”</p><p>灌肠液被灌进肠道的时候，丘觉得自己整个下半身都被胀满了，腹部被胀痛和酸麻充满，几乎站不稳。</p><p>而肠道秽物的排泄也在贺呈眼前进行，虽然提前做好了心理准备，但丘还是在羞耻中浑身泛红。</p><p>清洗几次之后，排出的液体变得清亮透澈，丘能感觉得到，这一次的清洗非常非常深，感觉整个腹腔都变空了，只有饱胀的膀胱依然胀得酸痛。</p><p>贺呈仔细检查过了后穴之后，再次允许丘坐上了大腿，丘终于松了口气，可下一秒，贺呈却取了一个东西，白色的柔软薄片，贴在了他高高翘起的阴茎上。</p><p>丘不认得这是什么，正犹豫着该不该问时，贺呈毫不温柔地拔出了尿道塞，一阵尖锐的酸痛直袭骨髓，丘抖着腿叫了出声，可接下来并没有期待已久的排尿的痛快，他的阴茎硬挺着，根本尿不出来。</p><p>丘眼圈已经被逼红了，他求助般回头看向贺呈，嘴唇颤抖着却只说得出一句“主人……”</p><p>贺呈十分温柔地爱抚着丘的大腿，下一秒却直接把手里藏着的遥控器推到了“max”。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊……”</p><p>丘全身都痉挛起来，他难以自控地尖叫着拱起腰身，手指在贺呈的手臂上抓出了一道道划痕。</p><p>那枚贴在他饱胀阴茎上的东西，竟然在微弱的震动中放出了脉冲电流。</p><p>尖锐的快感夹杂着疼痛直穿大脑，丘绷着脚背，全身巨颤，几秒钟后，就坐在贺呈的大腿上失禁了，阴茎就那么硬着，热烫的尿液喷泄而出，伴随着丘近乎哭喊的求饶。</p><p>……</p><p>待贺呈把重新洗干净的丘带进房间，再次取出那个恐怖的电击片，给他的阴茎、会阴、乳头全部贴上，并命令他跪下时，丘才知道，先前不过是开胃菜，真正的惩罚，现在才开始。</p><p>贺呈在丘面前站定，丘不敢抬头，只好盯着贺呈的皮鞋。</p><p>“趁着你还清醒，我要提前告诉你，今天你要接受的惩罚一共三项。”</p><p>“姜罚、鞭笞。”</p><p>“还有一项，要看你的表现。”</p><p>贺呈说着，推过来一个小托盘，盘子里摆着三块巧克力。</p><p>丘猛然想起了酒吧里，自己在醉意中叼走了那个女人口中的巧克力，不自觉瑟缩了一下，僵硬地回答:“是的，主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘跪趴着，唇间衔着一块巧克力，后穴努力吞吐着，一根两指粗、被削成肛塞形状的姜，正在缓缓进入——没有润滑，全靠他的肠液和姜的汁液。</p><p>粗糙的姜肉带着硬质的纤维，给敏感柔软的内壁上着刑，热辣的汁液更是毫不留情地燎着黏膜，几秒钟后，丘原本浅色的穴肉就被折磨成了鲜红色。</p><p>丘尽力保持着呼吸频率，努力控制着唇齿，让巧克力缓缓融化，而不是被咬断或掉落——这就是评定他今天表现是否够好的依据，三块巧克力，三个机会，只要他能在十次鞭笞中不咬断不掉落其中任何一块，惩罚就可以马上结束。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>其实丘是非常耐痛的，但现在和受伤的疼痛完全不同，暧昧色情的疼痛带来的并不是完全的痛苦，那种隐秘的快感才真正折磨人，一进入这个房间，丘的各种阈值都会下降到令他恐惧的地步。</p><p>姜汁的刺激越来越强烈，热辣疼痛的感觉让丘忍不住呜咽出声，额上开始沁出汗珠，鲜嫩的肠肉不受控制地鼓动着，企图把姜块吐出体外。</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>猝不及防的一鞭，竟直接抽上了股缝，皮鞭上的软刺像小钩子一样划过含着姜的嫩口，丘浑身一抖，穴肉一缩，把吐出来一部分的姜又吃了回去。</p><p>姜汁刺激到了更深处的黏膜，丘本能的想咬住嘴唇，马上反应过来巧克力的存在，收力时却发现，巧克力已经被咬断了二分之一。</p><p>更绝望的是，丘发现在姜的刺激和鞭子的抽打下，他又硬了。</p><p>他努力平复着呼吸，尽量稳住颤抖的唇齿，可突然之间，贺呈竟伸手从后面拢住了他硬挺的阴茎，毫不留情的刮擦着被折磨的红嫩的龟头。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>“啪嗒！”</p><p>随着丘一声闷哼，被咬断的一半巧克力落回了托盘。</p><p>很显然，他失去了一次机会，而到现在为止他才只挨了一鞭。</p><p>第二块巧克力换了上来，后穴已经被姜汁烧灼成了熟透樱桃般的深红色，透明的淫液缠绕着姜块，把穴口染成湿漉漉一片。</p><p>第二鞭横贯双臀，皮质的倒刺刮擦着饱满的臀肉，丘颤抖着嘴唇，没有咬下去。</p><p>第三鞭直接抽上了敏感的会阴，沾染了姜汁的热辣鞭梢狠狠抽上了会阴的嫩肉，差点把那枚电击片勾掉，在丘一声失控地尖叫中，阴茎涌出了一大波透明的液体，同时，完好无缺的巧克力整个落回了托盘。</p><p>唇间被塞上第三块巧克力时，丘的眼睛几乎快要失焦了，他张嘴想求饶，但贺呈却轻轻抵着他的下巴，低声命令道:“含住。”</p><p>丘甚至开始幻想嘴里含着的并不是甜腻的巧克力，而是贺呈那热烫勃发的阴茎，后穴被烧灼的疼痛蒸腾出淫欲，他希望那里塞着的不是该死的姜块，而是贺呈修长灵活的手指，或者是能顶进他最深处的大肉棒。</p><p>丘甚至委屈起来，于是他破罐破摔一般，没等贺呈起身，就故意在他的视线之中，狠狠咬断了最后一块巧克力。</p><p>……</p><p>贺呈的眼睛里浮上了一点笑意，他轻轻爱抚着丘的脸颊，看着丘委屈又倔强的眼神，看着丘健硕的身体被自己摆出的淫靡模样，看着丘一塌糊涂的下身。</p><p>“好吧，那么就进行今天最后一项。”</p><p>贺呈说着，用湿巾擦净了丘脸上的巧克力，并送了一大杯水过来 </p><p>“全都喝光，否则你今天会脱水。”</p><p>丘不敢想象最后一项是什么，顺从的喝光了水，放下杯子时，回头却看见贺呈正坐在一把椅子上，椅子对面，是一面巨大的落地镜。</p><p>贺呈十分优雅地再次在膝上铺了一层厚毛巾，然后就像绅士整理衣物一样，自然而镇定的解开裤扣，修长的手指把坚硬粗长的阴茎拨弄出来，然后戴上了套。</p><p>丘呼吸粗重，无法控制自己的视线，眼睛直盯着贺呈腹下那巨大的凶器，他还是第一次知道，自己竟然真的对一个男人的阴茎这么渴望。</p><p>“过来，让我看着你把姜排掉。”</p><p>“是的，主人。”</p><p>丘几乎顾不得难为情，乖乖爬到贺呈面前，沉下腰，把屁股高高翘起，双手掰着臀瓣，在贺呈的视线下蠕动着肉穴，一点一点把缠满了淫液的姜块排了出去。</p><p>贺呈十分满意地欣赏着美景，终于不吝夸奖的说了一句“很乖，坐上来吧。”</p><p>丘终于得到了夸奖，他甚至不敢相信最后一项惩罚竟然是和他做爱，这算什么惩罚，丘赶紧站起来，讨好一般凑近贺呈的阴茎，抬起大腿准备骑跨上去。</p><p>贺呈却伸手制止了他。</p><p>“转过去，面对镜子。”</p><p>丘这才明白，为什么今天的做爱是惩罚。</p><p>贺呈是要他看着自己是怎么被操的，看着自己因为男人的阴茎爽到失神，看着自己被操哭、被操晕，看着自己被钉在阴茎上，射精、失禁、潮吹。</p><p>贺呈要他再也不能对着女人硬起来，再也不能泰然自若的撩女人。</p><p>“你今天会排出很多水分。”</p><p>温热的手掌爱抚着丘带着鞭痕的臀瓣，带着一丝猥亵拨开了肉缝，中指抚弄着胀鼓鼓的红肿穴口，黏滑的淫液不自觉地涌出，还带着鲜姜的香气。</p><p>“所以，如果一会儿你口渴。”</p><p>手掌抚弄亵玩着丘整个下身，在他的颤抖中，把错位的电击片重新贴正。</p><p>“记得和主人要水喝。”</p><p>“是的，主人。”</p><p>……</p><p>像被把尿一样，丘大开着双腿，被贺呈架着腿弯，面向镜子，看着自己用烂熟红肿的肉穴吸住硕大的龟头，然后贺呈毫不留情的松了力气，粗大坚硬的阴茎狠狠地顶进了麻痒酸痛的肉穴。</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>全身的重量都集中在那一点，丘几乎被顶的翻白眼，不自觉呻吟出声，感觉整个肠道都被填满了。</p><p>贺呈丝绒般的低音划过丘的鼓膜，唤醒了他的一丝神智。</p><p>“看着镜子，你看见了什么？”</p><p>丘大腿发颤，声音都不稳了:“是，是主人……在操我……”</p><p>穴里的阴茎又胀了几分，丘难耐地吸着穴肉，只觉得里面又痒又酥。</p><p>“姜罚疼吗？”</p><p>“疼……”</p><p>“那镜子里的奴隶，为什么把阴茎翘那么高？”</p><p>丘倚着贺呈的胸膛，不自觉地抓住了贺呈掐在自己腿弯的手。</p><p>“因为，因为……主人，操得太爽了……”</p><p>羞耻和快感让丘整个胸前都染上红色。</p><p>“很好，你要记住，只有主人能让你爽。”</p><p>“是……是的，主人……”</p><p>…… </p><p>阴茎、会阴和乳头上的电击贴突然同时放出了电流，丘尖叫着拱起了腰，同时，后穴里的硕大性器突然抽插起来，微微上翘的龟头狠狠刮擦着前列腺，打桩机一般折磨着肠壁。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊……不……贺，贺……啊啊啊！”</p><p>丘完全失去了理智，哭叫挣扎着拧动着腰，短短几十秒，颤动着的阴茎就射出了精液。</p><p>“不行，不行……我，我刚射完……啊啊啊停下，停下……”</p><p>高潮中的丘敏感度翻了几倍，他哭喊求饶，换来的却是升了一档的电击。</p><p>“啊啊啊……”丘几乎叫不出声，他翻着白眼仰起头，胸口脸颊泛起潮红，浑身抽搐地像离水的鱼，刚射完精还没来得及软下去的阴茎又淅淅沥沥地尿了贺呈满腿。</p><p>等他陷在失禁高潮里足足一分钟，阴茎抽动着连尿的射不出来时，贺呈终于停下了动作，关了电击。</p><p>一波失禁结束，丘终于缓过气了，他像溺水的人一样大口呼吸，眼睛里已经没有了神智，浑身湿透，整个人都酥软下来，屁股含着贺呈的阴茎，不自觉地痉挛着。</p><p>贺呈呼吸粗重，高潮中的肉穴滚烫湿软，像活了一样死命吸咬他的阴茎，爽得他头皮发麻，他低头咬住丘的后颈，声音低哑。</p><p>“记住这种感觉了吗？”</p><p>“我……我记住了……我错了……我知道错了……”</p><p>丘语无伦次的认着错，贺呈狠狠咬了两口他的肩颈，却再次打开了电击片的开关。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊不要……不行了我，我快死了啊啊啊啊啊……”</p><p>多重高潮淹没了丘的大脑，几乎射空了的囊袋也抽搐起来，不知是前列腺还是膀胱涌起要命的酸麻，会阴痉挛着，丘觉得自己已经被榨干了，什么都射不出来了，但无穷无尽的高潮却逼着他喷水。</p><p>终于，在贺呈狠命的抽顶之间，一股股热流从外翻蠕动的穴口喷出，丘像被玩坏了一样，浑身湿透，在停不下来的潮吹中失去了意识。</p><p>丘醒来时贺呈还在操他，只是回到了床上，电击片也被取下了，三次高潮已经耗尽了他全部力气，他连手指都动不了，只能随着贺呈的动作发出嘶哑的呻吟。</p><p>贺呈俯下身，含着水喂进丘的口中，安抚一般轻轻含吮着他的唇舌，手指爱抚着被电得红肿的乳珠，下身顶撞的动作却越发凶悍。</p><p>“嗯……嗯唔……”</p><p>贺呈吞下丘无意识的呻吟，掐住了他的劲腰。</p><p>“乖，我快射了，乖乖再吹一次，我射了就结束。”</p><p>“呜……”</p><p>丘不太能反应过来贺呈的话，只是肚子里熟悉的酸麻和涌出的暖流让他无法自控，贺呈早已把套子扯掉，丘的潮吹再一次袭来，贺呈享受着被淫靡的热液兜头浇下的快感，在丘的痉挛中尽数射进了灼热肠道。</p><p>……<br/>
丘的意识彻底回笼时，发现自己已经不在伊甸了，而是在贺家别墅里，窗外斜阳西沉，大约是傍晚了。</p><p>后穴热辣，全身酸痛，却又带着一丝纵欲后的酥软，好在身体已经被清理了，干净清爽。他缓了缓神，起来洗了把脸，准备下楼找吃的。</p><p>到了楼下就看见了沙发上的贺呈，带着眼睛对着电脑，大概正在工作，贺呈抬眼看见了丘，便向他伸出了手。</p><p>莫名的，丘被笼罩在夕阳温暖的光线里的爱人戳到心里柔软的地方，一向不怎么撒娇的他突然就暂时放弃了觅食，而是顺从地走到贺呈面前，揽着他的肩膀靠进了他怀里。</p><p>贺呈亲昵的吻着丘的耳朵，声音温柔:“有哪里不舒服吗？”</p><p>丘半眯着眼睛摇了摇头:“有点饿……”</p><p>说着，回头瞄了一眼电脑屏幕，接着便愣在当场。</p><p>屏幕上并不是什么合同或者文件，而是十几个视频小窗口，每个小窗口里都端坐在一个一身正装目瞪口呆的员工……</p><p>“我操！”</p><p>丘大吼一声，整个人从贺呈怀里弹了出去，脸上一阵红一阵白。</p><p>“贺呈！你，你他妈在开会为什么不告诉我！”</p><p>面对爱人气急败坏的控诉，贺呈十分淡定。</p><p>“现在大概没人敢再喂你吃巧克力了。”</p><p>……</p><p>丘深夜还没睡，在知乎上答着题——有个醋王男朋友是什么感受。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>